polarfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jerome Barry
Jerome Barry, né le 15 janvier 1894, dans le quartier de Brooklyn, à New York, et mort le 1er novembre 1975 sur l'île de Manhattan, à New York, est un poète, romancier et nouvelliste américain, auteur de nombreuses nouvelles policières (avec pour héros le serveur de sodas Chick Varney) et de science-fiction. Il a également écrit sous le pseudonyme de Jerry Benedict. Œuvre Romans Sous le nom de Jerome Barry * Murder with Your Malted (1941) * Leopard Cat's Cradle (1942) * Lady of Night (1944) * Extreme license (1958) [Publié en français sous le titre Extrême licence, Paris, Presses de la Cité, coll. Un Mystère n°504, 1959] * Fall guy (1960) * Malignant stars (1960) * Strange relations (1962) [Publié en français sous le titre Relations coupables, Paris, Presses de la Cité, coll. Un Mystère n°687, 1963] Sous le pseudonyme de Jerry Benedict * The Bronze Door (mai 1933) Nouvelles * Stinging Waters (octobre 1925) * The Reason Why (août 1930) * The Fourth Degree (avril 1932) * Underground (mai 1932) * Last Words (juin 1932) * Awaiting Orders (juillet 1932) * The Avenging Intruder (avril 1933) * Branded (juillet 1933) * One Bad Turn (novembre 1933) * Contrast (janvier 1934) * Let’s Have Less Imagination (janvier 1934) * Mr. Bowler’s Specialty (février 1934) * Heave the Capstan Here and There (avril 1934) * Bankers Always Say No (janvier 1935) * You Have to Get Tough! (mai 1936) * May I Borrow Your Piano? (juillet 1936) * Perfume (mars 1937) * Hard (mars 1937) * The Overnight Bag (avril 1937) * Hate Is a Bullet (juin 1937) * The Jeep (juillet 1938) * Soda Poppers Can Take It (septembre 1938) * Second Man (avril 1939) * Mutiny at the Soda Counter (avril 1940) * No. 1 Hero (juillet 1941) * Double Talk (mars 1943) * Absolute Pitch (septembre 1944) * The Sergeant and the Sandwich Cutter (décembre 1944) * Inventory (avril 1946) * Bless This House (janvier 1949) * Ice Storm (janvier 1953) * The Milk of Paradise (1953) [Publié en français sous le titre Lait du Paradis, dans Fiction n°9, 1954] * Keep Away from My Wife! (mars 1954) * Collector's Item (1955) Poèmes * Ladies and Men (1923) * The Tragical Tale of the Crinoline Dolly (février 1925) * If Ever (juin 1925) * The Saving Grace (mai 1926) * Work and Play (juin 1927) * To a Jovial Friend (juin 1930) * To My Biographers (septembre 1930) * Ex to the Nth (septembre 1930) * Compensation (octobre 1930) * And a Shampoo? (septembre 1935) * A Word of Warning (décembre 1935) * Swing Hey! Swing Ho! (novembre 1936) * Dealer’s choice (décembre 1936) * Dedication to a Bride (janvier 1937) * Confessions of a Back-Tracker (février 1937) * More Fun! (mars 1937) * I’m a Glutton for Sunishment (août 1937) * Football a la Radio (octobre 1937) * Confessions of a Cue-Misser (novembre 1937) * Fashion Note for Ski Enthusiasts (janvier 1938) * Retribution (janvier 1938) * Made One (février 1938) * Spring Philosophy (avril 1938) * Ask Me even One (juillet 1938) * Life Begins at— (août 1938) * Examination (décembre 1938) Humour et autres histoires courtes * Non-Start Record Smashed (octobre 1930) * A Christmas Book Review (décembre 1930) * Deciphered (décembre 1930) * Even Stephen (avril 1932) * A Mild Sensation (juillet 1935) * The Movie Magnate Orders Lunch (novembre 1937) * Isn’t It a Shade? (mars 1938) * A Problem in Discounting (mars 1938) * The Diamond Becomes a Gridiron (avril 1938) * The Ox Whip (décembre 1944) * The Earth Holds No Hiding Place (avec Thomas M. Johnson) (décembre 1953)